rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Drag Race Queen All Stars 2
Drag Race Queen All Stars 2 is an all-star spin-off of Drag Race Queen. Official Start on June 15th, 2018. The show featured twelve returning contestants representing three previous seasons for a chance to be inducted into the "Drag Race Hall of Fame". Cast members were announced from June 8th-14th, 2018.This series aired 10 hour-length episodes. Contestants were judged on their "Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve and Talent" 'Contestants Contestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Drag Race Queen All Stars. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in fourth place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant was a mole, and chose the finale 2. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week, $10.000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy. The contestant eliminated another queen. :█ The contestant was at the top three, but did not win in the Lipsync for your Legacy :█ The contestant was in the top two winners of that week but ended up not winning the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the top that week but ended up not being in the top two of that week. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week, but ended up not being in the bottom two of the week. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition before the main challenge. :█ The returning contestant won the main challenge of that week, $5.000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy and Life. The contestant returned to the competition and eliminated another queen. :█ The returning contestant didn't place in the top two of that week and was eliminated again. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week along with the returning contestants but did not have to Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Reunion episode out of the competition. Lipstick Choises Queens' Money Episodes '''''Episode 1: ''All Stars Variety Show'' Airdate: June 15th, 2018 * Guest Judges: Nicholas424 * Mini Challenge: Reading is Fundamental * Mini Challenge Winner: Valentina * Main Challenge: Compete in a drag talent show, showing their skills. * Main Challenge Prize: Airfare and a 5-night stay at Fort Lauderdale Beach Grand Resort and Spa * Top Two: Miz Cracker & Ko * Main Challenge Winner: Miz Cracker * Bottom Three: Tatianna, Aquatica & Skinny Legend 3 * Lip Sync Song: Starships by Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Skinny Legend 3 Episode 2: 'Hometown Glor'' Airdate: June 16th, 2018 * Guest Judges: Kaiko Rimen * Mini Challenge: The queens pose for a photo that will be turned into a pop art portrait * Mini Challenge Winner: Aquatica * Main Challenge: Design an outfit that represents your hometown. * Main Challenge Prize: A two-night escape for two at The W Hotel Fort Lauderdale * Top Two: Chanel #2 & Valentina * Main Challenge Winner: Valentina * Bottom Two: Tatianna & Spring Holiday * Lip Sync Song: Blow Me (One Last Kiss) by P!nk * Eliminated: Tatianna Episode 3: ''Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve & Talent'' Airdate: June 17th, 2018 * Guest Judges: OriMoxx * Main Challenge: Compete in a pageant of two categories, "Where are you from?" and "Favorite RuPaul Look". * Main Challenge Prize: 1 week getaway to The Grand Resort and Spa at Fort Lauderdale Beach. * Top Two: Aquatica & Ko * Main Challenge Winner: Aquatica * Bottom Two: Spring Holiday & Bob the Drag Queen * Lip Sync Song: Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve & Talent by RuPaul * Eliminated: Spring Holiday Episode 4: "My Best Squirrelfriend's Dragsmaids Wedding Trip" Airdate: June 18th, 2018 * Guest Judges: Kittenvelour15 * Special Guest: Raja * Main Challenge: The queens’ acting chops are tested in a girl comedy blockbuster scene * Main Challenge Prize: $1,000 gift card from Elea's Closet and a set of luggage from Raden luggage * Top 2: Bob the Drag Queen & Ko * Main Challenge Winner(s): Ko & Bob the Drag Queen * Runway Theme: Red For Filth * Bottom Two: Chanel #2 & Kaitlyn Gold * Lip Sync Song: Art Show by Grace Façade * Eliminated: Kaitlyn Gold Episode 5: ''All Stars Snatch Game'' Airdate: June 19th, 2018 * Guest Judges: FalcoLombardi99 * Main Challenge: Celebrity impersonations in the Snatch Game * Main Challenge Prize: Two VIP tickets to Cirque du Soleil's "ZUMANITY" * Top 2: Valentina & Red X * Main Challenge Winner(s): Valentina & Red X * Runway Theme: Horror Extravaganza * Bottom Two: Aquatica & Bob the Drag Queen * Lip Sync Song: Judas by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Bob the Drag Queen Episode 6: ''Marilyn Monroe: The Rusical'' Airdate: June 20th, 2018 * Guest Judges: BenDeLaChrist2005 * Main Challenge: Performing live in the original production of Marilyn Monroe: The Rusical. * Main Challenge Prize: Immunity * Top 2: Miz Cracker & Electra Heart * Main Challenge Winner: Miz Cracker * Runway Theme: Your Favority Marilyn Monroe Look * Bottom Two: Red X & Chanel #2 * Lip Sync Song: Stupid Girls by P!nk * Eliminated: Chanel #2 Episode 7: "Handmaids to Kitty Girls" Airdate: June 21st, 2018 * Guest Judges: Dislexyc * Main Challenge: The queens audition for RuPaul's new girl group, the Kitty Girls. The eliminated queens return and have a competing girl group. * Main Challenge Prize: A $1,000 gift card to Spa on Rodeo, and a $1,000 gift card From MuLondon. * Top Three: Electra Heart, Valentina & Red X * Main Challenge Winner: Electra Heart * Returning Queen: Chanel #2 * Bottom Three: Aquatica, Ko & Miz Cracker* * Lip Sync Song: Work B**ch by Britney Spears * Eliminated: Aquatica Episode 8: ''Chicago: The Rusical'' Airdate: June 22nd, 2018 * Guest Judges: Karbdashian * Main Challenge: The Top 6 performing live in the original production of Chicago: The Rusical. * Main Challenge Prize: Immunity * Top Two: * Main Challenge Winner: * Bottom Two: * Lip Sync Song: Dance To This by Troye Sivan ft. Ariana Grande * Eliminated: Category:Seasons Category:Khonarh Category:DRQ Category:Drag Race Queen Category:DRQAS2 Category:All Stars Seasons